Daidouji Tomoyo Love Love Chronicle
by Bubulona
Summary: How will the CCS NT gang react when they see Eriol acting weird around ... Tomoyo! From Wishluv's popular CCS fanfiction, The New Trials Of Cardcaptor Sakura And Friends, a fanfic of a fanfic.  First written fanfic for me One shot


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Card Captor Sakura or New Trials of CCS. They belong to CLAMP and Wish-chan. Some of the characters and moments mentioned are found in New Trials. You should read it; excellent fanfic.

**My first fanfic ever. Not published but written. A fanfic of a fanfic.**

Tomoyo & Eriol

Hiiragizawa Eriol was reading a book in his homeroom class. When he finished, he closed it and looked outside the window only to see a certain dark-haired girl under a tree. He smiled at the sight of the girl napping under it with a sewing kit around her.

Daidouji Tomoyo woke up as she felt a pair of eyes staring at her. Well…his eyes to be exact but she wasn't sure. She was under the tree for the shadow and the quietness around it. She continued her design when she heard faint footsteps and looked up to see someone standing in front of her.

"Good morning Tomoyo-san," Eriol said with a smile.

"Good morning Eriol-kun," Tomoyo smiled.

"Mind if I join you for lunch?"

"Why, of course. It's always a pleasure to be sitting with you." Tomoyo moved a little bit so that he could sit.

"What are you doing there, Tomoyo-san? Clothes for Sakura-san?" he asked while, seeing her sew a midnight blue cloak with golden accents and a golden sun symbol.

"Actually no," she replied. Eriol was a bit surprised; then again Tomoyo never failed to amaze him.

"Then for whom? Li-kun?" he asked.

She simply giggled. "For no one actually. I just wanted to do something different."

"Oh, may I please see it?"

"Yes, you may," she replied a little shy.

Eriol examined the cloak very closely and smiled. "My, my, Tomoyo-san. Congratulations."

"Why congratulations?" she looked slightly puzzled.

"For making yet another perfect and stylish outfit," he smiled warmly.

"Thank you, Eriol-kun," she smiled back.

Eriol's smooth forehead creased ever so slightly. He fingered the cloak and remarked, "Hmm, now that I think of it, you've never made any clothes for me."

The smile on Tomoyo's face dropped. She lowered her lashes and replied in a whisper barely audible, "I did, but I just never showed them to you."

Eriol looked up, wondering if he heard correctly. "Did you say something?"

Tomoyo, startled, looked up. "Uh? Oh no, I didn't."

"Oh, thought you did." He handed the cloak back to her, and she simply nodded as if saying thanks. He stared at the girl beside him as she continued sewing. After a long silence, Tomoyo was the first one to speak.

"Eriol-kun…"

"Yes Tomoyo-san."

"Why did you ask that?" she asked. "I mean, why did you say that I never made you clothes?"

"Well, it just came to my mind that that fabric looks like my curtains," Eriol replied. "Oh, and it is also sort of my style."

"Hohoho maybe they are, maybe they aren't," Tomoyo tried to suppress her laughter, but in the end she couldn't help herself at the thought of the bet that they made, which, Tomoyo had won. Eriol's expression was priceless when he lost his precious curtains. "But you have to admit that those were excellent fabrics."

"Yes they were; they don't make them like that anymore," said Eriol and after some thought he added, "They were also a nice color."

"You must have liked those curtains. May I ask why?"

"Well, they were a precious possession of Clow Reed before he passed away," replied Eriol in a far-off tone. "His first love gave them to him, and Ruby Moon found them and gave them to me."

"Oh…I'm sorry I asked Eriol-kun," Tomoyo said in a pained voice and looked away. "Never mind my question."

Seeing her reaction Eriol quickly added, "Oh no, they were precious to Clow not to me."

"Eriol-kun is Eriol-kun," Tomoyo smiled as Eriol nodded.

Eriol watched Tomoyo in amusement as she sewed the fabric. She was so concentrated that she didn't notice him staring at her. Somehow everything that she did seemed interesting to him.

"Eriol-kun, I wonder if you remember," Tomoyo said more to herself, not realizing that she said it out loud.

"Remember what Tomoyo-san?" he asked as he noticed her cheeks turn a soft pink.

"When we went to the trip at the mountains. The moment when we had the courage test to be more exact."

"Yes, I do," He wondered if she was about to ask why he had asked her if she believed in soul mates.

"Why did you ask me out of the blue if I believed in soul mates?"

"Because Clow Reed had a soul mate and she also reincarnated, but I don't think she's the one for me," replied Eriol.

"Is that so?" she asked nonchalantly.

"Yes, Mizuki Mika was Clow's soul mate."

"I know," Tomoyo paused, wondering whether to say it or not, but continued anyway. "I saw her in the Fantasy, along with Clow Reed-san."

At this Eriol looked at her, surprise written in his face. Startled, he asked, "You saw Clow?"

"Yes, we spoke."

"About what?"

"Well, he said that I looked vaguely familiar. He spoke of his grandmother, Lady Eleanor Cleau Reed, his father, Landon Reed-sama, and mother, Li Shulin-sama. He mentioned his idea of making a contract with dark forces to turn them into cards. And how he thought someone like me might show up, but there was no guarantee that I would, or that if I did, we would meet. He said that it was a pity that we were from different eras; we could've been good friends," Tomoyo laughed shortly. "Edward-san also stated that he thought for a second that I was his successor and I said that I wasn't, that my best friend was. I suggested him to make a cute pink staff for Sakura-chan because she is very cute."

"I always thought Clow saw Sakura-san's staff in the future," murmured Eriol.

Tomoyo looked at him with confusion. "Didn't he?"

"Well, now that I think of it I vaguely remember Clow Reed once speaking to a violet-haired girl, who I did not recognize, in his early years. But I did not think he actually got the pink cute staff idea from you Tomoyo-san!" he exclaimed as a matter of fact.

"What?" said Tomoyo, not fully comprehending what he was saying at all. "You mean that what happened in the Fantasy actually happened in real life?"

"Most likely, if not I would not have this memory. Or maybe you and Clow were inside the Fantasy at the same time."

"Same time? How is that possible?" magical gifted people always puzzled her. "Eriol-kun, please do explain."

"Well, the fantasy does not have any limit to what it shows in whatever time. He most likely did something with his magic and travelled through time."

"So I really met Clow Reed after all," she murmured.

"Seems like it."

"Clow Reed-san said that if I would have had magic I would have been a formidable sorceress, perhaps greater than anyone in history."

"I always thought that too, Tomoyo-san," Eriol smiled warmly at her.

"Eriol-kun, remember the art class where we had to draw something and exchange it with our partners? I drew designs for Sakura-chan and nature sketches. You drew different sketches and at the end you drew a girl with long hair and said it was me," Tomoyo paused wondering how to ask her question. "Do you see me that way, Eriol-kun?" Amethyst eyes bore into midnight blue ones.

"Well, you surely are beautiful Tomoyo-san, everyone thinks that," Eriol said sweetly. "Including me as well."

Her eyes widened; Tomoyo couldn't believe her ears. Eriol had never called her beautiful. "Really?"

"Of course; why else would everyone think of you as a princess or queen?" Eriol smiled sincerely.

"Ah, you are flattering me," commented Tomoyo bashfully.

"How can the artist be flattering when the model is flawless?"

"I never know when you are in jest or serious," confessed Tomoyo.

"I'm serious Tomoyo-san."

"Eriol-kun you always compliment everyone. You never say anything to hurt anyone. You are so nice." She played with the end of a loose strand of her long violet-black hair.

"That's because I don't want anyone to see my dark side," Eriol smiled really sweetly. "Do you want to see it Tomoyo-san?" He asked in a low deep voice, with threatening eyes and a sweet smile pasted on his face. "Do you want to experience the sorrows of the world?"

At this Tomoyo shuddered, it was weird for Eriol to show any emotions. "Nothing really scares me particularly anymore after all the weird situations that I've been through."

"I'm sure I'll be able to scare you even after everything, just how you never fail to amuse me. Everyone is scared of something Tomoyo-san, everyone."

"Then what are you scared of Eriol-kun?" she wondered what was Eriol scared of. He was someone who had shut his heart from the whole world; therefore, he never showed any emotions or said what he really thought. If she could only make him open up just a little bit to her.

"…" Eriol looked down and an expression was written on his face, one that Tomoyo had never seen before on him. They were both silent for a while. Tomoyo stared in odd fascination at his side profile. He finally looked up and stared at Tomoyo with unusual mellowness.

"Of losing my soul mate," replied Eriol softly, eyes completely locked on Tomoyo.

"Have you found your soul mate?" asked Tomoyo in a whisper. "Is it Mizuki-sensei?"

Hesitantly he replied, "I think I have, but no, it's not Kaho like everyone else thinks. She or better yet her former self was Clow's soul mate. But we are two different people; therefore, no, we are each other's soul mate."

"You are not Clow Reed. I've always seen you as Eriol and not his reincarnation because you two are different people;" Tomoyo remarked sincerely. "For me Eriol-kun has and will always be himself and not someone else's shadow."

"Tomoyo-san…" said Eriol, smilingly warmly at the youthful face which concealed wisdom beyond years. "Thank you Tomoyo-san, thank you." She only smiled back at him.

"But…" Tomoyo cast her violet eyes down. "Then who is she?"

"I'll tell her when the time is right," Eriol looked at her, his glasses glimmering. She only nodded at what he said. She was fixing the last details on the cloak when Eriol noticed the dark circles under her eyes. Before he could ask or say anything a melodic voice sounded.

"Tomoyo-chan! Eriol-kun!"

They both looked up only to see Sakura, Syaoran, Miho, Meilin and Kai coming to their direction.

"Oh, hi Sakura-chan," Tomoyo said cheerfully.

"Let's have lunch together!" exclaimed Miho. "Meilin-senpai made some great crab croquettes!" Meilin blushed and hung her head bashfully.

"Of course, my Mei-chan is the best cook ever!" Kai put his arms around Meilin's waist.

"Kai!" snapped Meilin "Idiot Kai…and who said I was your Mei-chan?" Sakura, Tomoyo and Miho giggled at the cute couple.

So they all sat down and began having lunch. They were all eating from each other's lunch. Onigiris here, croquettes there, some sandwiches over the place, and cookies everywhere. Sakura all excited said:

"Hey it's been a long time since we've had a free day. How about going out on Sunday? All of us together like in junior high."

"Yeah that would be cool," commented Miho while chomping an egg sandwich. Then she added shyly, "I'll ask Aki-senpai if he wants to go."

"What?" exclaimed Kai. "That good-for-nothing playboy bastard?"

"'Nii-chan! For your information Aki-senpai is very nice, smart, and handsome, not to mention dedicated and hard-working! And he will always be the journalism president!"

"Sounds like you admire him quite a lot," mumbled Syaoran while picking a crab croquette.

"Well…" Miho's pale heart-shaped face, redden. Her gray eyes twinkling at the slight thought of Aki.

"So Sakura," Meilin looked up, happily munching a cookie. "Where would we go?"

"Umm…everywhere!" Sakura laughed in a very Sakura-chan-like way. "The theater, amusement park, pizza place, anywhere. You guys decide."

"Well, I'll go as long as that bastard doesn't go," mumbled Kai angrily while taking another croquette and shrimp.

"Sis-com," Meilin and Miho muttered.

"Aki-kun can come if he wants. Ah, Tomoyo-chan will you…" She glanced at her friend; she was so surprise that she gasped.

Everyone looked to where Tomoyo was to see why Sakura had gasped. Their eyes widened, except for Eriol's, when they saw what happened. Tomoyo was sleeping against Eriol, who looked at her tenderly, while her head rested on his shoulder. His gaze softened as he looked at the girl sleeping on his shoulder.

"Is Tomoyo-senpai well?" asked Miho eyeing her upperclassman.

"Is she okay?" Kai and Syaoran asked at the same time.

"Tomoyo-chan…"

"She's sleeping. She hasn't gotten enough sleep lately," remarked Eriol, not taking his eyes off Tomoyo. Then, in an unconscious gentle gesture, he brushed away the strands of hair that fell on her face. Suddenly seeing her face a bit flushed, he touched her forehead. His brows creased and concern was clearly written in his face. "Though, she's warm. She has a fever."

"Oh Tomoyo-chan," said Sakura sadly, as her evergreen eyes glistened. "I didn't notice that you had dark circles under your eyes and that you were sick. I've been a bad best friend. I'm so sorry."

"Don't say that," Syaoran placed his hand on her shoulder. "That'll make her sad if she hears you. She doesn't like seeing you sad."

"I'll take her to the infirmary," said Eriol while scooping Tomoyo into his arms. "Don't worry; I'll take care of her."

"Oh no, you won't," Syaoran and Kai said together. "You are a four-eyed creep and we won't allow you to take her to the infirmary."

"Kai…" began Syaoran.

"Syaoran…" began Kai at the same time as Syaoran.

"You take her to the infirmary!" they said in unison.

"Too late guys," said Meilin as she saw Tomoyo being carried by Eriol.

"Eriol-kun is so nice," Sakura sighed while staring at her best friend and her other friend. "I wonder what waits for you Tomoyo-chan." The girls giggled as they thought of their friend's love life while Kai and Syaoran stared at them in disbelief. _Poor Tomoyo…where does she get her eccentric taste on guys?_

* * *

><p>Somewhere near the infirmary, Yamazaki and Aki were next to each other as they were deciding ideas for their social studies project that was due in two weeks.<p>

"Maybe we should talk about how cats from another galaxy came to our planet and how they influenced the Egyptians and more people; you know it was actually their idea to build the pyramids," suggested Yamazaki. "And how the modern cats are part of a secret society and are trying to rule the world."

"Sounds interesting, but it is Mizuki-sensei's class we are talking about Yamazaki," Aki said very convinced of what Yamazaki was saying. As a journalist, he was an opened-minded person.

"Yeah but maybe we can ask one of the girls to be an Egyptian," Yamazaki replied, shortly shaking his head at the slight idea of Chiharu getting mad at him for suggesting so.

"You think that—" Aki gaped, eyes wide open, staring at the scene in front of him. Hiiragizawa Eriol was carrying the school's untouchable Daidouji Tomoyo. He ran to where they were.

"Hiiragizawa-kun, what the hell happened? Why is Tomoyo-san in your arms? Is she okay?" he burst out.

"Aki-kun she passed out. She has a fever and don't shout like that; you'll probably wake her up," Eriol said as composed as ever.

Aki-kun opened the infirmary's door for Eriol to enter with Tomoyo in his arms. Eriol took Tomoyo to one of the beds and explained to the nurse that she had a fever and that he was going to stay with her until someone came to get her to take her home.

"Is she your girlfriend young gentleman?" asked the curious nurse. _Those two make a visually striking couple, _she giggled.

Eriol hesitated before answering the question. The thought had never crossed his mind…or maybe it had. "No…she's just a good friend of mine, that's all."

"Looks like you care for her quite a lot," she winked at him. Then she turned around and murmured to herself, "Young love…reminds me of my days."

"Yes, I do," he replied absentmindedly.

Eriol was content yet worried at the same time. He liked the sight of the raven-haired girl sleeping right beside him but he was still worried about her fever. He, every now and then, took her temperature. At least it went down a bit. He saw her open her eyes slowly and tried to get up. He, of course, helped her; she seemed so fragile. Suddenly, he, the reincarnation of the greatest magician of the East and the West, felt quite nervous.

"What's wrong Eriol-kun?" Tomoyo asked.

"Nothing, Tomoyo-san," he replied. Midnight blue eyes looked slightly worried. "How are you feeling?"

"Still a bit feverish, but it's gone down thanks to the amazing doctor I have," she smiled meekly. She tried not to move too much because she was still a bit dizzy. Never would she complain of a cold, especially not in front of Eriol.

He smiled, "That's good but please rest. You don't know how worried we were."

And Tomoyo decided to try out her luck. A bit fidgety she asked, "Were you, Eriol-kun?"

"Was I what?" he knew exactly what she meant.

"Were you…were you worried about me?"

He paused for a second before answering her question. "Yes I was worried; quite a lot. You passed out being right next to me." Even though he wasn't going to admit it, he liked it when the young girl with a small pale face and long violet curls cascading down her back was sleeping on his shoulder. "I also noticed that you had dark circles under your eyes. You look tired, something you rarely do," Eriol told Tomoyo quietly.

"Oh, I'm really sorry for making you worry…" she said sincerely. "It's just that many things have been going through my head lately and with all the school work and costumes and extra activities, I haven't gotten a goodnight's sleep." She was quite surprised that Eriol had noticed that she hadn't been sleeping well lately. Then she remembered that Eriol had always been quite the observer.

"Tomoyo-san please do rest. If there's anything you need you can tell me," he smiled softly at her and her usual ivory complexion became a deep rose.

There was an awkward silence between them. Eriol sat down next to her and decided for once and for all to tell her the truth that he had kept to himself for these years. He had to tell her even if it meant that things wouldn't be the same afterwards; he had to give it a try.

"Tomoyo-san, I've got to tell you something important," he had a determined look, though his heart was beating quite fast.

She smiled, "Tell me Eriol-kun." The way she smiled made him more nervous.

"Tomoyo-san, I," he paused and took her pale hand. "I have known this for a long time but I was afraid of it not turning out how I wish it does." He paused again and took a deep breath.

"Tomoyo-san I love you," he said this looking at her straight in the eye. "I have since a long time. I noticed your beauty, kindness, talents, your personality, even that scheming side of you, and when I met you back in NY...I remembered how much I missed you and love you. At that moment I realized that I love you Tomoyo-san. Do you love me Tomoyo-san?"

"Eriol-kun I—I love you too," Tomoyo's face was unbelievably red and not from the fever.

"I feel the same way about you. I always thought that you didn't love me; I thought that you loved Mizuki-sensei. I thought you two had a bond that I did not venture to break, that I had no place in at all. I thought I stood no chance at all, that I was outside the circle as soon as I realized that she was Mizuki Mika's reincarnation, Clow Reed's first love. I mean, look at Mizuki-sensei, she's very beautiful and elegant and so mature. I would be honored if I can be half a woman like Mizuki-sensei." She paused and looked down letting her dark hair fall, covering her face.

He tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear and titled her chin so that their eyes could meet. "But to me you are more than that Tomoyo-san. Kaho may be Mika's reincarnation but I do not love her that way. I admit at first I did, but soon I realized that I didn't. My feelings for her were more because Clow loved Mika and I'm not Clow. I do care for her just the way that I care for Miho and Miara-san." His large, pale, warm hands cupped her cheeks. "Tomoyo-san I'll say this as many times as I need to. I'm in love with you and nothing will change that fact. I love you and only you."

"Eriol-kun," she blushed, tears formed in her eyes. "Now I know that you love me too," she whispered.

"Tomoyo-san, will you be my—my girlfriend?"

And with that she started crying.

"Tomoyo-san, what's wrong?" Strong, long fingers brushed the tears from her cheeks.

"Nothing, I'm just crying from joy. Of course, I'll be your girlfriend Eriol-kun." She hugged him, head buried in his chest. Eriol silently let a smile across his face and he dropped a soft kiss at the crown of her head, hugging her back not too tight but not too loose to let go of her.

* * *

><p>"Do you think that Tomoyo-chan is alright now?" asked Meilin sitting on top of her desk. She felt someone play with the ends of her long, jet black hair and she glared at Kai. "Idiot Kai, stop what you are doing! Sorry Sakura-chan but going back to my question. Do you think she's alright?"<p>

"I don't know," replied Sakura. "But if Eriol-kun is with her then she'll be alright." Little did they know what had happened in the infirmary between Eriol and Tomoyo.

"No, remember what happened back in junior high when that snow witch captured Tomoyo because the freak left her," said Syaoran, arms crossed across his chest.

"But Tomoyo-chan told me that he did put a spell and he went to save Miho-chan who was in danger," Sakura told him.

"Yes, but she was all frozen and could have died of a frostbite," he snapped.

"Would you please? He was the one that saved her at the very end and gave her his cloak even though it was freezing." She glared at him. Will there be a day where those two wouldn't be fighting and stop being so dense about their feelings?

Eriol entered the classroom quietly and took his seat. Somehow his seat felt so different without having the insightful Daidouji Tomoyo next to him. He took her notebooks to copy the notes for her. And after what happened at the infirmary he just couldn't believe it. For the first time ever he felt, not amused, not content, but happy. True happiness.

"Eriol-kun," Sakura said going to his seat.

"Oh, hello Sakura-san," Eriol smiled, his midnight blue eyes were a gentle cerulean color filled with warmth.

"How's Tomoyo-chan?"

"She still has a fever but her bodyguards came to take her home." Sakura nodded and went back to her seat and kept glancing at Eriol. Something was different with him.

"Meilin-chan isn't there something different in Eriol-kun?" whispered Sakura as she took another glance at Eriol.

"Hmm he's always had that mysterious air around him so, I'm not sure," Meilin whispered back. Both of them stared at him.

"Hey how about if we all buy some flowers and visit Tomoyo-chan after school?" Sakura suggested to her friend.

"Yeah that would be nice."

"Sakura you have something on your back," said Eron as he took the tape off Sakura's blazer.

"Hoe? Thank you Eron-kun," she said with a smile, the tips of her ears turned red.

"No problem."

Across the room Erika and Syaoran saw the exchange of smiles between those two. A dark cloud formed above his head.

"Jealous, little wolf?" She played with the end of her hair as she glanced over at Eron and Sakura. Syaoran only grumbled something unintelligible and continued doing his math problems while Erika examined her French-manicured nails.

* * *

><p>"Good afternoon, you must be friends of Tomoyo-ojou-sama. She is at her room. She's been awake for the past 2 hours."<p>

The maid led Eriol, Sakura, Miho, Kai, Meilin and Syaoran to Tomoyo's room. When they went inside, the girl the dark haired girl was sleeping, her face slightly red and her breaths were short. She fluttered her eyes to see her friends inside her room with some flowers and her notebooks.

"Hello guys," said Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura went running to her best friends to give her a warm hug. "It's a pity that you got sick." She mentally added '_But at least we got to see a side of Eriol-kun that no one has ever seen.'_

"I'm sorry I made you guys worry. Really I didn't mean to," she said apologetically. "I didn't get to finish the project. I'm sorry Sakura-chan, Meilin-chan."

"It's okay. It's the least that we can do for you. You take care of us and help us no matter what." Meilin's ruby amber eyes turned a warmer shade.

"Tomoyo-san, I took the class notes for you," Eriol said leaving her notebooks on top of the little table in her room. He smiled at her in a tender way and she couldn't help but blush a bit.

"Thank you Eriol-kun," she smiled at him and a silent exchange of looks happened between them.

Sakura only glanced back and forth wondering what was going on. _Hoe._

_An hour and a half later…_

"Ah! Kai look at the time," remarked Meilin as she glanced at her cell phone. She showed him the time and the relaxed look from his face disappeared.

"Shoot," he muttered under his breath.

"Miara-san is going to get angry," she sighed. Then she added apologetically, "Tomoyo-chan, we are so sorry but we have to go to Kai's house."

"Oh Meilin-chan don't worry," Tomoyo giggled. "Good luck, though I'm sure that they'll like you."

"Mei-chan let's have second thoughts about this," suggested Kai with a careless shrug. "Okaa-san can wait."

"Meilin-nee-chan, ignore onii-chan. Okaa-san will be mad—I don't think otou-san will be able to handle her," said Miho arms akimbo. Meilin took Kai's hand by force and went out while Kai groaned.

_Some moments later…_

"Crap," cursed Syaoran seeing the hour in his green watch.

"What's wrong Li-kun?"

"I just remember that I had something to do. I'm really sorry Tomoyo," he bowed to the girl that had helped him so much throughout all these years.

"It's okay;" she smiled. "I'm really glad that you came."

_And once again some moments later…_

"Hoe!" exclaimed Sakura.

"What's wrong Sakura-san?" asked Eriol.

"I forgot that today I have to do the dinner," she sighed. "And I promised Kero that I would give him pudding. But Tomoyo-chan I want to be with you."

"Don't worry about me Sakura-chan," she said sincerely. "It's just a cold. I'll get better soon."

"But Tomoyo-chan—" said Sakura glancing at her best friend and cousin.

"Really Sakura-chan it's okay. Please, for me." She blinked her long lashes innocently.

"I hope you get well real soon Tomoyo-chan."

"I hope so too."

"Miho-chan, Eriol-kun please take good care of Tomoyo-chan."

"Don't worry Sakura-san," said Eriol.

"Yes we'll take care of her Sakura-senpai," said Miho.

"Thank you guys!" Sakura smiled brightly at her friends. "Bye! See you tomorrow."

"Well I guess it's just us, right Eriol?" Miho said.

"Aha" he said. He gazed at Tomoyo and noticed that she had fallen asleep. "Tomoyo-san must be really tired. She fell asleep again."

Miho eyed Eriol critically. "Eriol you don't realize it, do you?"

"Miho what are you talking about?" he asked not looking up.

She rolled her eyes and simply replied, "Nothing."

He noticed how her breaths came now as gasps. Worried, a cool hand reached over and touched her burning forehead and he frowned. Her temperature was going up; she was boiling up.

"Miho please go get a thermometer and a glass with water for Tomoyo-san, her fever went up."

"Yessir!" Miho left the room. Miho came back with a thermometer and a glass with water. Eriol shook Tomoyo lightly to wake her up. She woke up and Eriol helped her get up so that she could drink the medicine.

In a bare whisper, she said, "Thank you, Eriol-kun," She still couldn't believe that Hiiragizawa Eriol was her boyfriend. Never had she dared to dream that it would actually happen.

"Shhh… you need to rest," he said as he stroked her hair. "You should sleep now—your fever will go down by the morning."

And she fell asleep again. He took her hand and started chanting some spells to make her fever disappear faster. Miho saw the scene before her and wondered if Eriol realized that he loved Tomoyo. Of course no one besides Tomoyo and Eriol knew what had happened between them. So Miho decided to leave the two of them alone for a while, meanwhile she got something to eat.

Eriol was almost finished chanting the spell. When he finished he felt relieved that the spell worked. He stood up and leaned over to kiss her forehead very lightly. What he didn't know, because he was too into Tomoyo, was that Miho had entered the room and saw the kiss that Eriol gave Tomoyo. There she was, jaw dropped, gray eyes wide open finding it hard to digest what had happened. _I have to tell the others about this! I have to tell Sakura-senpai and Meilin-senpai! Let's just hope Tomoyo-senpai still has feelings for him. Well that happens to him for always being a mystery box! She said that she'll move on but now this…_

* * *

><p>Tanaka's house<p>

"Meilin-chan thank you for taking care of my dear precious Mikai," said Miara holding her daughter-in-law's hand. "Oh I can't wait to tell you all the stories of what Mikai-kun and Miho-chan did when they were babies."

"Okaa-san," hissed an embarrassed Kai as he sank deeper and deeper into the couch.

"Mikai-kun, sit up straight," she commanded. "And it's nothing to talk to your girlfriend about you when you were a baby, you were such a cute little thing; Meilin-chan I heard that you are a fantastic cook. Let's hope Miho gets a boyfriend who cooks as well too."

Meilin blushed, "Oh it's not the big deal."

Keisuke chuckled to himself. He looked at his son who looked like he was about to escape again for Miara was talking nonstop. He cleared his throat, "Mikai is lucky to have a girlfriend who cooks," he gave Miara a look just for the sake of annoying her. "Unlike Miara who sucks at house chores."

"Why thank you Keisuke-senpai," Miara said sarcastically. So Miara kept telling Meilin everything about Kai. Kai just groaned as his head sank into his hands. '_Why is this happening to me_?' Good thing that at least his parents like his Mei-chan.

"I remember Mikai's first day of school. He kept saying that he missed his okaa-san, and when he came home he kept the whole afternoon crying saying that he never wanted to leave home. Oh, the large amount of girls that would confess to him. He would come home with a bunch of gifts and cookies. Though he does not want to admit it, but he felt really sad about breaking the heart of the first girl who confessed to him. Oh and how he once got himself tangled in his father's photography equipment and chewed on a piece, and then took the paint and painted his hair at least five different colors. It was Keisuke's fault actually." At this she glanced at Keisuke. A sly look came upon her face. "One day Mikai-kun was helping him and saw how Kei-san, who was out of inspiration, painted his hair. Of course I told Keisuke to wash his hair. And then Mikai decided to do the same."

_Now I see where he got the idea of coloring his hair,_ thought Meilin containing a giggle.

"Miara you are embarrassing Mikai-kun," commented Keisuke. "Look at the poor kid." They all looked at Kai. Kai looked slightly red, his hair was mussed as if he had been clutching it, then he ran his hand through his hair and kept looking around the house just not to look at his mother and Meilin.

"What? I'm just telling her what the book says. It's called _When Your Son Brings His Girl Over,_ Chapter 2 is create a bond with the girlfriend by telling her funny and/or embarrassing stories about your son so there is a bond of trust and fun." At this Keisuke rolled his eyes.

"Does that involve embarrass your husband as well?" asked Keisuke, arms crossed across his chest.

"Anyway let's continue," she put her hands under her chin and her elbows on top of her legs. "So Meilin-chan how exactly did you and Mikai meet?" asked the ever curious Miara. At this Kai looked up startled, his shoulders tensed and sat up straight, while Meilin choked on her muffin. They both exchange looks which Keisuke and Miara did not fail to notice. How where they suppose to tell that they met each other when he had kidnapped her?

"Well…umm—we met—well it was—" Meilin stammered and before she could continue Miho slammed the door opened. She was panting and went to Meilin. Kai mentally thanked Miho for the interruption; now he could come up with a good lie or just tell the truth to his parents. Yeah, making up a lie was better.

"Meilin-senpai, Meilin-senpai!" exclaimed Miho. "You would never guess what happened as soon as you guys left!"

"Oh great why is it that when I leave the good stuff happen?" muttered Kai.

"What happened, Miho-chan?" asked Meilin tilting her head.

"Well when you guys, Sakura-senpai, and Syaoran-senpai left it was only Tomoyo-senpai, Eriol and me. So Tomoyo-senpai fell asleep again and her fever went up and Eriol had a concerned look and he told me to get a glass of water and-"

"Get to the point Miho," said Kai wanting to know what had happened. "What was the thing that happened?"

"Okay here it goes," she took a deep breath. "Eriol kissed Tomoyo-senpai."

"WHAT!" Meilin and Kai shouted.

"It was a kiss in the forehead and I know for a fact that he likes her! I mean the way he looks at her and when she fell asleep at lunch—the gestures!"

"Now that I think of it he did have a different air around him when he came back from the infirmary today," said Meilin thoughtfully.

"That four-eyed freak!"

"Aw that's sweet," said Miara left hand on cheek. "But Miho aren't you in love with Eriol?"

"My dear daughter is in that age?" asked Keisuke scared at the fact that his little girl had grown up. "Miho do you like him?"

"WHAT, MIHO!" yelled Kai. "TELL ME YOU DON'T LIKE THAT FREAK!"

"Ew, no!" exclaimed Miho.

"Miho-chan but wasn't he your first love?" Meilin asked quietly

"Meilin-nee-san, it was a secret between us female!" Miho gave Meilin a look that said _please don't say it again. The thought of it is too embarrassing._

"Sorry."

"You were in love with him?" asked the Tanaka family at the same time.

"I LIKE SOMEONE ELSE!" shouted Miho in exasperation, arms in the air. "Don't you people get it? He is a grandfather at heart and a sadist and I do not love Eriol that way!" she was losing her temper.

"Miho-chan, who do you like then?" asked Miara.

"Yeah who's the one who has our dear Miho-chan's heart?" asked Keisuke

"Who's the bastard that I have to kill?" asked Kai angrily cracking his knuckles. Meilin muttered sister complex yet he ignored her.

"It's—it's—"her face turning bright red. "I like…"

"Miho you don't have to say it if you don't want to," reasoned Meilin.

"I swear that I'll kill him! How dare he make my Miho-hime fall in love? He needs my permission first!" Kai rolled up his black sleeves, got up from the couch and was going to the door.

"'Nii-chan you cannot and will not tell me who I fall in love with and you won't hurt him! If you do anything to hurt Aki-senpai, I swear I won't forgive you! I'll hate you forever!" her gray eyes widened as she realized what she had done. She covered her mouth and kept thinking _I did not say it, please tell me I didn't. _

"That playboy bastard? Miho, out of all the people in the world, it had to be him!"

"My dear daughter who is this guy?" asked Keisuke. "I want to meet him."

"Miho, does he come from a good family? Is he good? Is he smart? Is he handsome?" Miara asked, taking her notebook and pen, ready to write down the answers.

Miho slump her head into her hands, "Well Aki-senpai was the journalism's president in junior high and he is in the basketball team. But we aren't dating or anything. He's clearly not interested in me."

"What! That bastard doesn't think my sister is cute enough to date her!" Meilin sighed and Miho sweat-dropped.

_Someone please come and save me from this insanity, _thought Miho staring at the ceiling. This was going to be a very long night.

* * *

><p>"HOE-EE!" exclaimed Sakura. "Miho-chan is that what you really saw?"<p>

"Yes Sakura-senpai I swear on Okaa-san's unfinished novel," spreading her fingers so that Sakura could see that they weren't crossed and that she wasn't lying.

"That freak!" muttered Syaoran.

"Syaoran-kun! You don't understand cute things do you?" asked Sakura.

"Where's Aki-kun?" A dangerous smirk came over Kai's face as he cracked his knuckles again. He had spent the whole night thinking of ways to torture Akagi Tomoaki, a.k.a. Aki.

"Kai remember what Miho said yesterday?" asked Meilin as she trailed behind him.

""Nii-chan!" Miho covered her pale heart-shaped face with her hands.

"Hey have you guys seen Tomoyo-chan?" Meilin asked searching for her friend.

"Nope. And Eriol?" Miho asked as she also saw that Eriol wasn't there.

"Forget about the four-eyed creep. We need to tell Tomoyo," Syaoran mumbled.

"But Syaoran think about the connection between the fact that they both aren't here," reasoned Kai. "Besides, there's something fishy between those two."

"Yes Syaoran-senpai. Do you think that they might be together right now?" Miho wondered. She started to imagine all sorts of things. "They could even be plotting something right now that involves you."

"Guys, I say let's go check" suggested Kai as the others nodded.

_Some moments before…_

It was really early in the morning when Tomoyo got to school. As she entered the high school building she could hear a faint sound. It caught her attention and before she knew it her feet were leading her to the music room. It was the sound of the piano and the person playing the piano was Eriol. He stopped playing when he noticed her.

"Good morning Tomoyo-san," he stood up to greet her.

"Good morning Eriol-kun," greeted Tomoyo.

"How are you feeling?" he asked as he placed his hand on her forehead.

"I feel so much better," she replied and smiled at her boyfriend. "I no longer have fever and I'm not sick. Thank you Eriol-kun"

"No problem Tomoyo-san." He smiled and went to sit.

"Eriol-kun it was a beautiful tune that you were playing. What's the name? I don't recall ever hearing it?" Tomoyo closed her eyes as he began playing the piano but stopped shortly.

"Oh it's a tune that I composed."

"Wow Eriol-kun! It was beautiful." Then she added, "Eriol-kun, how did you come up with such a tune?"

"I wrote this for you Tomoyo-san. I've been practicing to show it to you but you found out before time." His smiled looked like the Cheshire cat's smile. "Would you like to hear the entire tune?"

"It would be nice if it's not too much bother for you Eriol-kun." She played with the tip of her hair.

"Nothing bothers me if it involves you Tomoyo-san," He looked up to see her.

"Eriol-kun," Tomoyo said suddenly.

"Yes Tomoyo-san."

"Now that we are—" she blushed, "boyfriend and girlfriend, how about if you call me Tomoyo."

"As long as you call me Eriol."

As he began playing, Tomoyo closed her eyes and leaned against the wall. She could feel every emotion in the music. Unbeknownst to her, Eriol casted a spell on the piano so that it will keep playing as he stood up and went to her. He was standing right in front of her yet she didn't notice; he got closer and put his hands on either side of her shoulders. She opened her eyes at his touch and was surprised by how close they were.

"Tomoyo…" their foreheads touched and before she could do or say anything Eriol had cupped her cheeks with his hands and leaned to kiss her.

"HOE-EE!" Sakura's green eyes widened, nevertheless she had a smile on her face. Kai's jaws dropped and so did Syaoran's. Meilin gasped. Miho had a face of I-told-you-so.

Eriol and Tomoyo were caught in a lip-lock. Both had their eyes closed as if savoring their kiss. Eriol had cupped Tomoyo's cheeks with a gentle hold while she clung to his wrists as though feeling his pulse beat beneath her fingers. When they both heard Sakura's famous phrase both of them parted. Tomoyo leaned her forehead against Eriol's chest, hiding her face from the viewers, a.k.a. her friends.

Casually leaning down to whisper in her ear, he felt her tremble as his breath brushed against her skin. "Ah, we've been discovered."

"See? I told you that he liked her!" stated Miho.

"I knew there was something fishy about them!" said Kai.

"This is the beginning of Daidouji Tomoyo's Love-love Chronicles!" said Sakura as she clasped her hands together.

"Tomoyo, why do you have such an eccentric taste on guys? Why Clow's reincarnation of all people? Then again you two are always scheming and plotting," remarked Syaoran. Kai nodded at this.

"One can't help who they fall in love with," replied Tomoyo smiling sweetly. She looked at Eriol and an evil, small smile appeared on his lips as he thought of something.

Eriol, with a chuckle, said, "I guess many people in this room know what we're talking about Tomoyo." At this Sakura, Syaoran, Meilin, Miho and Kai blushed. Then they all looked up as they started thinking about what Tomoyo and Eriol had just said. Soon all of them realized that what Tomoyo and Eriol had said was true.

"Who would have thought that I would have fallen in love with a fiery, nagging, loud Chinese girl whose family planned my father's accident,"muttered Kai while taking a glance at Meilin. "Good thing at least my situation isn't the one for Syaoran and Sakura-chan. Those two are so dense that it is frustrating and it's not even funny."

"I never thought I would ever stop being in love with Syaoran and yet I ended falling in fall with a lying, two-face international thief. We are the complete opposite yet so similiar,"mumbled Meilin wistfully.

"Funny how I gave up the title of the Chosen One and even defied the Clan. And the one person who was supposed to be my rival for the Clow Cards is the one person who I sacrifice everything for. And even after all these years Sakura still doesn't realize that I love her,"Syaoran mumbled, his amber eyes were a shade lighter as they warmed up with the thought of a certain emerald-eyed girl.

"Oh Syaoran,"Sakura whispered blushing. "If you only knew…"

"Aki-sempai," Miho mumbled her gray eyes twinkling. "Even if people see the bad traits about you I tend to see who you really are."

Tomoyo chuckled to herself because her friends were all mumbling about the people they love and they didn't even realize it.

Then Miho looked up and had a sly grin. "Tomoyo-sempai, Eriol! Congratulations!" and she went running to hug them both. Soon Sakura and Meilin went to congratulate their dear friend. Kai and Syaoran went to warn Eriol.

"Look creep-glasses guy," Syaoran started and Kai nodded pointing his index finger to Eriol. "If you do anything to hurt Tomoyo you are going to get hurt…seriously hurt."

Eriol raised an elegant eyebrow and was slightly amused.

"I know people involve with mafia and I can get them to hurt you," said Kai dangerously low. Syaoran added, "And I know martial arts and swords fighting." Both Kai and Syaoran gave him another look and went to hug Tomoyo.

"We wish you the best Tomoyo-chan," they all said. "You too Eriol-kun!" Sakura cheered. She clasped her hands together and exclaimed "Now I get to videotape Tomoyo-chan! The Love-Love Chronicles!"

"Well now that you and the freak are together you won't videotape anymore right?" asked a curious Kai though he had the feeling that he already knew the answer.

"Hohoho! About that, of course I'll still videotape! In fact, now that Eriol is with me he'll help me." Her smile was impish and she looked up at Eriol. "Right?"

"Of course Tomoyo," he kissed the back of her hand. Then he smiled evilly. "It'll be my pleasure to do so."

The others just realized that with those two, nothing good could come out good. They sweat-dropped and then shuddered. Why did they have the nagging feeling that something was about to happen?

**Fin**

**A/N: **Well this was my first fanfic ever. Not published though. I'm fond of it because I considered it a bit as my baby. Anyway I finished it July 2011. It started as a challenge between my best friend and I and well I just kept on writing. We were inspired by some chapters in New Trials by Wish-chan (read it if you haven't.) And I must say it was quite fun writing it. Thank you for reading


End file.
